residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil 6 - Race Against Time
Resident Evil 6 - Race Against Time, is the tenth installment in the main Resident Evil Series (The 8th and 9th installment are RE: Rise of Uroboros and RE - Operation: Stormrider respectively). The game is developed by 141 Production and is published by CAPCOM. The game use the new Ghost Engine to enhance the gameplay and the graphic of the game. Characters Main Characters: *Jeff Parker *Amy Ladner *William Munson *Sarah Wilkins *Chris Redfield *Piers Nivans *Ada Wong *Calvin Sanderson Antagonist: *Alex Wesker *Katie Murrel *Robert Blackwell *Carla Radames Supporting Characters: *Ralph Bloom *Scott Mitchel Gameplay Plot 2 years after the event of Stormrider in 2011, the Anti Bioterrorism Forces (A.B.F.), B.S.A.A. and a few other Anti Bioterrorism forces held a conference in Australia, currently the A.B.F.'s main base of operation and HQ in the world. They decided to work together in fighting off the bio-terrorist, forming a group known as the Global Defense Initiative (G.D.I.), which is headed by Ralph Bloom and Scott Mitchel, the leader of the A.B.F. and the B.S.A.A. respectively. A few months after the G.D.I. is formed, the bioterrorist attacks ceased dramatically, from 50% to 1%, thanks to the effort of the soldiers and operatives in battling the B.O.W. around the world. They thought the war is over, and the Umbrella is no more. But actually, it's just the part of Alex Wesker and Carla Radames plan, to turn the world into their playground. They start building bio-weapons deep inside their underground bases around the world, preparing for a full scale war. In October 18th, 2013, Ada Wong and her mysterious partner, Calvin Sanderson, travels to The Black Tortoise, which is still under construction from the attack 2 years earlier. Ada and Calvin discovered that the company that is responsible for the Black Tortoise construction, Tri-Cell, is funding Alex and Carla in developing the bio-weapons, and also rebuilding the wrecked Umbrella's base underneath the floating island fortress. Ada contact her superior to sent her and Calvin a transport out from the fortress. They eventually escapes from the fortress while the base explodes underneath the fortress. 2 months later, December 24th, 2013, Alex and Carla prepares the missiles containing the AC-Virus, a new virus that have been developed for 1 year by the effort of Alex's Umbrella's Legacy project and Carla's Neo-Umbrella scientist. They fires their missiles to the nearly finished Oldston city, reconstructed city of Bayside, and another Japanese's largest floating island fortress, The Eagle's Eye. The G.D.I. instantly deployed all of it's units to Oldston, Bayside, and The Eagle's Eye. Ralph sent his best operatives, Jeff Parker and Amy Ladner to Bayside, while William Munson and Sarah Wilkins are sent to Oldston. Scott, on the other hand, sent Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans to Eagle's Eye floating island fortress. The pairs are dispatched after saying a short goodbye to each other. William's Campaign A few days after they depart from the G.D.I. base, William and Sarah, along with a large group of B.S.A.A. Operatives and A.B.F. Ground Combat Unit (GCU), arrives at the war-torn city of Oldston. They were deployed on the city courthouse and spreads out throughout the city, helping the Oldston Police Department (O.P.D.) in eliminating the B.O.W. on the 21st Street in one of the city district. They meet up with the police chief, Joseph Sawyer. The chief told William and Sarah that they need to go to the O.P.D. Headquarter on the Oldston City Core. Fighting their way through the zombies and monsters infested streets, the three arrives at the Headquarter and lock themselves with a few survivors inside the building. After exploring the O.P.D. headquarter, William and Sarah discovered the truth about the police chief, Joseph. They confort him, and Joseph revealed that he's part of the Umbrella's Legacy project, headed by Alex Wesker. The aim of the project is to make a 'perfect' human, which Joseph claims that he's one of the successful experiment of the project. William and Sarah opens fire to Joseph, but it only make Joseph mutates his damaged body. With a big grin on his face, he mutates into a lion-like creature and start attacking the A.B.F. operatives. After knocking Joseph out from the building and feeding him to zombies, William and Sarah runs downstairs, only to find out that the entire station have been overrunned, and soon the zombies surround them both on the hallway. Suddenly, a rapid fire from an ACR Assault Rifle and a single explosive arrow lands on the zombies, killing them all instantly. William and Sarah aims their gun toward the mysterious figures, but they dissapears in a blink of an eye. One of the mysterious figure dropped off a badge, with the U.S. Special Ops Forces sign on the badge. William picked it up and saved it on his vest. He and Sarah are picked up by a helicopter and flies across Oldston. Above the Market District, an unknown sniper fires a bullet toward the pilot, automatically knocking the helicopter out from the sky and crashed into the Main Street. William slowly gain his vision back, and sees the sniper standing in front of him with a group of J'avo behind the sniper, all armed with weapons. With a thick British accent, William instantly know that the sniper is Robert Blackwell, one of the Blacklist member, a list that is created by the G.D.I. Commands which consists of bio-terrorists around the world. Just before Robert executes William and Sarah, the mysterious woman in red distract the J'avo and kill them in an instant, while the mysterious soldier drags William and Sarah away, forcing Robert to retreat from the city. The soldier takes his badge back and runs away from William and Sarah along with the woman in red, leaving a note that instruct them to go to Bayside and aid their friends. Chris' Campaign Jeff's Campaign Ada's Campaign Game Modes *'The Mercenaries' - Same as the previous Resident Evil games (With the exception of Resident Evil - Operation: Stormrider). The player can use a character from the game and face off an endless wave of enemies *'Special Ops' - Returning from Operation: Stormrider, the player must earn several stars based on the difficulty to unlock the next level. There are Alpha (5 Missions), Bravo (4 Missions), Charlie (5 Missions), and Echo (6 Missions) *'Agent Hunt' - Join another player's game as a creature Weapons Category:Games